The present invention relates to an exhaust gas treatment component including a ceramic body surrounded by a sheet metal housing for cleaning exhaust gases and a method of manufacturing such a component.
Generally, an exhaust gas treatment component consists of a sheet metal housing in which a ceramic body is disposed. The exhaust gas flows through the ceramic body for the removal of toxic compounds from the exhaust gas. The ceramic body is securely held in the sheet metal housing by means of a ceramic fiber fleece. A ceramic body however is manufactured with large tolerances; and although a ceramic body is resistant to compression forces, it can withstand only relatively-small tension forces.
DE 101 04 468 A1 discloses a sheet metal housing consisting of two semi-shells which are welded together or inter leafed or joined by crimping. Critical in this connection however is the reliability of such a joint since the clamping forces act normal to a dividing plane of the sheet metal housing.
Another design is known for example from DE 10 2004 005 089 A1, wherein the ceramic body is pressed into a single-piece sheet metal housing. For thin-walled ceramic bodies, this is critical because of their low strength. Further, supporting a ceramic body in a sheet metal housing by way of leaf springs is for example known from DE 100 45 502 A1. This however results in substantial construction expenses.
In all these examples, the ceramic bodies are firmly installed in the exhaust gas treatment component, which itself, is welded into the exhaust gas duct. As a result, the exhaust gas treatment component is difficult to remove and to replace upon failure.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an exhaust gas treatment component with a ceramic body and with a sheet metal housing which is easy to manufacture and easy to install and which is also again very easy to remove and to replace.